combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/2
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quarantine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 21:24, 2 August 2009 Hi you! =( this isn't even close to be a private messenger... It's open. *Who? You *What? Added me to the in-game list *When? 3 Weeks Ago *Why? I guess you felt an affinity after hearing what I typed : "typing 'FK FLASHBANG' takes 2 seconds" when I heard you say "how do you even have time to type that as a spy?? lol" right after a spy player yelled out loud: "FK FLASHBANG". *Where? In the map Power Surge on Spy Hunt Mode *How? You replied with the following words: 1. "FK FLASHBANG" 2. "oh it really does take 2 seconds lol" Why am I typing this? I thought it was memorable. A keepsake of remembrance I have kept in the memory of thy name. Zero; (none), Exalted. A very humbling name. Well... Those are interesting thoughts, thank you for sharing! I met someone in-game today who asked me if I speak French... I said no and why would you ask me if I could. He replied that my virtual nickname 'Exileon' is a French racing game on cellphones (even Google didn't show me). To be honest, I made this name 'Exileon' 7-8 years ago when I first heard and learned the word 'Exile'. At the time I played a game and knew the top player of the server whose gaming name bore resemblance to my (would-be) created name, 'LE0N' (it was a Zero instead of a capital O, though). Whoa. Dude, you gave me a newer meaning to my name! 'Exiled-Eon'... Similar to my-thought of your nickname -- "An age that disappeared." Hmmm... Sort of like a fantasy-related name! "An age that went missing in the gap of time and have come back (...)" Blah, I'll stop this mutter of mine. Arigatou gozai matsu! --Exileon 05:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, no problem ;] -- 05:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nice picture in your user page XD Say... Nothing happened. I'm not going to be on much after I move. So..., that's that. Good luck with your endeavors. - - - - - Yep, it's gone! ^___^ Yep. Your picture on your User Page is waaaaaay outdated =D - - - - - Can I use your creative image of "My Level of Gaming" please? I'll put "My Level of Gaming. *This creative Image was stolen from ZeroExalted's profile." - - - - - Haha, silly me! *smacks own head* I used "Pick Color" tool in MS Paint to erase the arrow you had..., in VAIN! Thank you for the link! *wink* Some Help Needed Zero, you there? If you are, please contact me. -- 00:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wanna be an admin? I can't be deleting, blocking and cleaning on my own (the other two admins are pretty much gone D: ), plus I uninstalled the game a few days back, so I'm going to be outdated on a lot of stuff. It would be great to have you as one! -- 00:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I am serious. I'd assign you as an admin within the hour (after doing some stuff), once again it would be great to have you as an admin, especially when most of the admins here are inactive (which will become me sooner or later), just be responsible and don't ban someone for 99999 years because they spelled something wrong, okay? I'm picking you because you're a bit more active than the rest, plus one of the main things admin could do is delete pages that are not related to the wiki or the game, which I hope you're responsible enough to do. I will ask others if the situation arises and they are highly aware of current vandalism and can stop spammers faster, but right now I think you're good enough to be one and one would be enough for now. -- 00:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so what I did on my page was use the template. It includes most of the stuff you have on your page except the Accolades (which, by the way, are much better than mine :P). I think you can view the source code for my userpage if you want to see how it's laid out. I hope I helped! SeaCrane 1 23:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Profile Hmm... Well, I just realized I can actually EDIT your userpage. Thought you might want to know that. But, back on topic, I have no idea why it wouldn't work. I looked around a bit on Google but I couldn't find anything... I had no problems when I made my profile. Try looking at other people's profiles and try out the templates they have. If that doesn't work, I might try to make one for you to try out. Sorry I can't be of more help. BTW, have you tried asking the admins? SeaCrane 1 00:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Lol, ok. I feel kinda stupid now. Sorry it doesn't work, and congrats on adminship! SeaCrane 1 00:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was testing how to edit a page. Didn't mean to delete anything from your Roadkill article. hey Zero! its me WingZeroKai! just got my first unbelievable RPG ultra then M416CQB Fantastic and Unbelievable.--WingZeroKai 22:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) hi! hey there, im glad to be part of this new community! ive wanted to join for a long time but i could never do it untill now. anyway, thanks for the message, i hope we can be friends! Campaign new maps? really? r u sure new maps have been released for fireteam/campaign? wats ur source and show me some vids plz.--WingZeroKai 02:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Nomination: Thanks =) Thanks for nominating me!! :)--WingZeroKai 04:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey! You got the player template working! SeaCrane 1 03:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey I can do some editions but cannot get too many in game content during the day. Is it OK to help with grammar, spelling and formatting?. I feel bad because I will be shown as the last person who edited the article and I don't want to take the credit away from other person. --Arekkusu82 20:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :P yeah. Can only people with sysop privelages (admins) make signature boxes or can anyone make one? I've been wanting to make one for a while now. SeaCrane 1 21:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, the CA Wiki main page "About" section is out of date. It's about 2 or 3 patches behind. SeaCrane 1 21:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) If you need some help with the main page I'd be glad to help! Well... I can't exactly directly edit it... but I can make stuff to go on it! SeaCrane 1 22:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol I love the sig! How did you know I like blue? o-o Thanks! }} 22:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol... I didn't know that. To answer your questions: I'll just go with GMT for the timezone, so -6 GMT (CST, Central United States). I can't play RIGHT now, but I'll be able to get on later this night, maybe in a couple hours. Depends on when my dad picks me up. If by ways of communicating faster you mean Instant Messenging, then yes, I do. SeaCrane1 is the name I use for all my IM accounts, except Google... I accidentally got my account locked so I'm SeaCrane.0.1 on there. And no, I don't have TeamView. To be honest, I don't even know where to download it! }} 22:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Not bad, lol. There are hackers in the game? I thought Nexon had all the new public hacks like Gordon, etc., patched... Huh... and =P you're not the only one who groups their friends -- }} 22:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Massive sig spamming lol. I only use mine in like, dire emergencies. =P And I'm thinking of starting a Storyline Project? Wanna be my co-project overdesignator, along with Kai? LOL I keep trying to reply to your messages on my own talk page, but I stop myself before I leave the message. Sorry about the sig spamming... I think I'll stop using it for now. And sure, I'd love to! (NOT posting a sig this time) SeaCrane_1 Damn... I actually posted on my own talk page this time lol. Alright! Can you post something in the Community Corner section of the My Home pages? I think it'll show up on every user's page. I'm not too sure how it works... I might try it out on Chgger's and my wiki. If you can't, can you put something up on the main page about it? I'll try to spread the word myself to individual users. Ok, I'm just going to assume that you know what the "My Home" page is lol. There's a section of it on the right-hand side called "Community Corner." I'm not sure if only a Wiki's founder or anyone with sysop privileges can edit it though. Hang on, I'll try it out on my wiki Lol. Ok, it works. All you have to do is go to your "My Home" page, click "edit message," and type in whatever you want. Oh, and be sure to sign it, otherwise people won't know who it's from Oh my god! I just figured out how I can edit the Welcome page!!! Looks like I can help out with that after all! Sorry Sorry. Didn't notice there was a Uniforms article. Will expand that instead. --Arekkusu82 21:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hey err zero... this guys has been vanalizing the rafthedude page... i think he should be banned? heres the user: http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.81.57.195 look at his "contributions.. vandalazing the pages... yeah he should be removed.. Vandals need to find something better to do I caught this anonymous user, 71.135.172.102, vandalizing WingZeroKai's userpage. I'll keep any more vandalism (if it happens) contained until you can take care of it. }} 20:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (sorry bout the sig, but I feel signing is necessary) Ah... well, that's what I had to do on Operation 7 Wiki. I even had to IP range block a guy because he though he'd be smart and change his IP address a bit. }} 22:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol, will do. Would it make it up to you if I signed my next post on Kai's talk page twice? :P (You know who at some time on some time scale) Haha. The more, the merrier! Also, having multiple people from different time zones on the lookout for vandalism is a good idea, so vandalism can be caught at all hours. Lol, sorry. I'll sign this one. I haven't gotten on in about the same amount of time, lol. 2 weeks is normal for me. Oh! Don't sign any posts you make on my talk page for a while. I want to see if I can differentiate people by their writing styles }} 22:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks a bunch man... Ok, I caught 24.83.75.31 vandalizing a talk page, of all things. I suppose they had to use the talk page though, seeing as the Custom Warzone Area is locked to anons. Nonetheless, they vandalized it. }} 01:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) =P Catching vandals is rather fun now. - SC1 Lmao... 5 months is just a slight difference. It's Social, Tactical, and something else... like... oh damn. I think it's Requests or Commands or something. I always forget the third one lol. I'll be sure to add that. Can you set up the headings for Tactical and Social? I can't hit "Enter" on my phone. D: - SC1 *sigh* When will they ever learn? I caught 98.202.71.144 vandalizing the MAC-10 page. }} 01:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Get on CA this weekend some time if you can. I'm at my dad's :P - SC1 whens the next time ur on?--WingZeroKai 18:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) =P yeah. I figured I might as well, seeing as nobody else had done it. - SC1 Lol, thanks. I'm just about done. If you have anything that needs a lot of editing or is just really tedious, let me know. I'm on winter break now, so I have plenty of time and I'm glad to help out :P OH! Btw, should there be a set standard for how Rank pages are laid out? Because I like what Farvei is doing. Should I start reorganizing rank pages? - SC1 Hey, could you add Ranks to the System section of the Monaco-sidebar? Hmm... perhaps you should change the System section's name to Wiki Help or something? System doesn't quite seem to fit it anymore. Also, if you do change the section title, it might be better to have it underneath Links on the sidebar. Other than that, I like the new sidebar much more than the old one! -SC1 Awesome! Lol, how many times did you change it? I lost count after 5 -SC1 Whew... finally done with rank page restructuring... I'm leaving everything below MSG to Farvei. Got anything else long and tedious for me to do? Oh dear god, you're right... Cabin Fever explosives? it looks to me explosives do extremely well here--WingZeroKai 17:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) just did i added a pic of two of the Infecteds. too bad Cabin Fever isnt wrkin rite now =(--WingZeroKai 17:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol... yeah. I can't wait until tomorrow! I go to my dad's for Christmas, so I'll be able to see all the new stuff on CA. My friend will be able to buy the AWM, so I'll see if he'll let me use it. -SC1 Hey, will you be able to get on CA next week? I'll be at my dad's all week long! w00t! lol. I think they'll have gone down by Monday. If not, we could always get on Bravo Pistols Only. There's usually nobody on there